Elphaba Meets Idina
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: A companion one to Galinda Meets Kristin. Elphaba is sitting on a park bench and someone sits next to her. Someone very similar to her. Whoever could that be? Crack fic. Next one should be up shortly.


Elphaba Meets Idina

**A companion one to Galinda Meets Kristin. Beautifully Tragic Girl said I should write one like this so here it is.**

**Bubble**

Elphaba Thropp was sitting on a park bench in Grand Central Park reading a book as usual when she felt someone sit down besides her. She didn't look up at the person, and she just kept reading her book.

"Wicked huh?" said the voice with amusement as the person obviously looked at the cover of Elphaba's book, "That's a great book."

Elphaba's head snapped up because as she listened more closely to the voice the more she realized that it sounded like her own.

She looked up and found that a woman with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes was staring at her with a friendly smile.

"I'm Idina Menzel, and you are?" she said putting out her hand to greet Elphaba.

"Fae," replied Elphaba slowly as she shook hands with Idina.

Elphaba was getting these weird looks from Idina, and she couldn't tell why. She knew it wasn't because of her skin color, that had changed to a normal color when she, Fiyero, and Glinda had come here from Oz. Earth was definitely different but Elphaba loved it. No one ever stared at her. Well except for now.

"Why are you staring at me, if you don't mind me asking?" asked Elphaba shortly after they had shaken hands.

"Oh, it's stupid," reasoned Idina looking away and down at her shoes.

"No, I'd really like to know," pressed on Elphaba, trying not to think of how weird and awkward this conversation was.

"You just look like… someone I know, or something like that," admitted Idina with a small laugh.

Her laugh was so pretty that Elphaba had to give her a smile.

"Oh that's cool. So you've read this book before?" asked Elphaba flipping back to the cover to look at the brightly decorated design of her and Glinda.

"Yeah, I have. I was actually Elphaba in the musical about, oh gosh, eight years ago or so," answered Idina with a smile.

"That's…. that's really interesting," replied Elphaba hesitantly know realizing that she had met her "Earth" self, which was a concept that Madame Morrible had told her about in her sorcery class.

An "Earth self," was as Morrible described it was someone who is exactly like you but lives on Earth. They have most likely done something with you in their life but they don't know that you really exist.

Elphaba stared at Idina knowing that she was her Earth Self. She wondered for a brief moment if Glinda had met hers yet.

"So you were Elphaba, right?" asked Elphaba with a small smile.

"Yeah, I was. It was so much fun. I got to work with Stephen Schwartz, Joe Mantello, and Winnie Holtzman. And my co-star was Kristin Chenoweth, maybe you've heard of her?"

"Oh yes, I told Gl- I mean my friend all about her when we got here, she'd be so excited to meet her," said Elphaba.

"Ha-ha yeah, and you know it was weird because she sent out a Tweet yesterday about Wicked to me and it was just strange," said Idina shaking her head a bit as she laughed.

"Oh what was it?" inquired Fae.

"Here, I'll let you look," said Idina pulling out her phone and showing it to Fae.

It said:

Hey idinamenzel yesterday was so crazy. I went to see Wicked with… an um-new friend and I thought she said her name was Galinda Upland. Crazy isn't it, that people would name their kids after our characters! Miss you, and hope to see you soon!

Kristi

Elphaba looked at it for a long time, and then she noticed that Idina was staring at her.

"What did you say your name was again?" asked Idina a sparkle in her eyes.

"Fae," said Elphaba with a smile.

"Gotcha. You know Elphaba's code name in the book is Fae, spoiler alert!" she laughed

and Elphaba joined in.

"So, what do you do now?" asked Elphaba curiously.

"Well, right now I'm on the TV show Glee as Rachel Berry's Mom, and doing a tour

around the US. I keep pretty busy, what about yourself?" asked Idina.

"Oh, me? We just moved here, but I do run a bookshop near my apartment with my husband and best friend," said Elphaba smiling as she thought of her little hideaway bookshop on the corner of 5th Avenue.

"What's it called? I might just pop it there sometime," said Idina with a dazzling smile.

"It's called Over The Rainbow and Beyond."

"Over The Rainbow and Beyond, huh? I like it," mused Idina thoughtfully as her cell phone suddenly went off, and she had to answer her.

"Hello?" questioned Idina, an apologetic look to Elphaba crossed her face as she turned away to speak to whoever was on the phone, "Oh hi, Kristin! Yes I did get your tweet, and it is weird. I don't know, ha-ha all right then. Saturday? I'll be there. Okay I have to go, bye!"

"That was Kristin," explained Idina as she put her phone away, "So hey I was wondering maybe if you wanted to, you could bring your friend and yourself to this little Wicked reunion party that the original cast is having Saturday night. Kristin told me that we could bring guests, and well I wanted to know if you wanted to come."

"Sure, what kind of party is it?" asked Fae.

"A costume party, bring your friend and husband too if you want. I'll bring mine!" smiled Dee.

Elphaba's mouth into a smirk, and she nodded and waved as Idina got up and walked away after giving Fae her cell phone number.

"It's a costume party Glinda and Fiyero," explained Elphaba when she got home that day, "And I know whom exactly we are going as…."

Idina jumped with a start as her alarm went off, which woke up her husband who sleepily turned over to look at her.

"Bad dream?" he asked, fingering through her hair softly.

"No, just weird. It was about me running through Central Park, and meeting this woman named Fae, and I got a tweet from Kristin saying that she met someone named Galinda Upland, and that we were having a Wicked reunion on Saturday. Please tell me I was dreaming," she glanced at Taye.

"Well, you aren't dreaming about the party, maybe everything else. Don't get so stressed about all of this. Relax baby," comforted Taye.

Idina sighed, and got out of bed to check on Walker when a buzz of her phone distracted her.

The caller ID said:

FAE TIGGULAR

Idina blinked and looked at it again but it didn't change.

Maybe she was finally going crazy. She knew what she had to do. She had to call Kristin.

**This is a set up for my next one that will be called: Ozians Meets The Original Broadway Cast of Wicked!**

**Hope all you liked this one**

**Bubble**


End file.
